Quidditch Partners
by Dr. Huff-Puff
Summary: One-shot! Fred Weasley is trying to confess to Angelina Johnson about his feelings to her.


****

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I own nothing. The scene during the welcoming feast is taken from "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire"; I've changed it a little bit so it would fit in this story.

Quidditch Partners

Fred Weasley was about to go to the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast when he saw his little brother, Ron muttering curses as he walked pass him. He smiled mischievously and turned to look at his twin.

"Looks like our little brother is dying of curiosity." He said.

"Yeah, I wonder what was mum hiding from us." George replied and looked around. "Everything looks the same around here. Oh look! It's Peeves!"

Peeves the poltergeist was throwing water balloons at the first year students as they entered the castle. They were all screaming and running around, frightened by the sudden attack of the balloons and, of course, by the sight of the ghost. They haven't seen a real ghost after all.

Fred grinned. "I just hope that our new project would have the same effect as Peeves has on these kids."

"Never lose hope." George replied.

As they entered the Great Hall, Fred noticed Angelina Johnson walk pass him and sit near the Gryffindor table. Fred kept staring at her and a sigh escaped his mouth.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" George asked.

Fred shook his head as he came back to reality. "Nothing. Forget it."

"You can't lie to me and you perfectly know it."

They sat near the table and Fred had his eyes fixed on Angelina again.

"Hey dreamy boy!" George clicked his fingers in front of Fred's eyes, who blinked and turned to look at him.

"What now?"

"You're staring at Angelina, did you notice that?"

"So?"

"Well, the whole table has noticed that you're staring at her Fred!" Suddenly, George's eyes were opened wide and his jaw dropped. "Don't tell me you fancy her!"

"What if I do?" Fred asked. "Anyway, I'm too hungry to think at this moment. I just hope that the sorting will be over soon."

As the sorting took place, the first years settled near their house tables as they were told. The Sorting Hat was lifted from the four-legged stool and was taken out of the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore stood up to say his annual speech, he received some moans and groans from students as he announced that there would be no Quidditch matches this year. Fred stared at his twin, not able to say a word and they both turned to look at Harry who also seemed to be in a shock. Soon, Dumbledore was interrupted by the entrance of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Dumbledore introduced the new professor and continued with his speech.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore smiled at the students, who were eyeing the new teacher suspiciously. "We are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred loudly.

Everyone in the Hall laughed at Fred's remark, even Dumbledore chuckled.

"I am not joking Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said. "Though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…"

As Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly and made the Headmaster get back to the main subject, Fred turned to George.

"Did you hear that or I was dreaming?"

"You heard it quite perfectly." George said with dreamy eyes. "I bet that was the secret that mum and Bill didn't want to tell us."

"I'm going for it!" Fred said.

"Me too!"

They both turned to Harry. "Harry! Care to join?"

Harry looked at them and smiled. He nodded eagerly and the twins smiled back at him. Soon, their smiles faded as they heard the Headmaster announcing about the age restriction.

"They can't do that! We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?" George said as he joined the others on their way to the common rooms.

"They're not stopping me entering. The Champions will get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally. And a thousand Galleons prize money!" Fred said excitedly.

They all went to their dormitories that night. Fred and George Weasley were planning on making an Aging Potion to be able to enter the Tournament and they were awake all night.

"I think I better head to sleep now." said George and yawned.

"I don't feel like sleeping now. You go ahead, I'll go to the common room for a while."

"Alright, good night anyway."

"Good night." Fred got up and walked out of the room.

As he reached the common room he saw someone sitting on a couch in front of the fireplace. Fred tilted his head wondering who was it. As he approached he noticed that it was Angelina Johnson, staring at the flames and a mug of hot chocolate in her hand.

"You're awake." Fred said and sat on a couch.

"Didn't feel sleepy." Angelina replied and took a sip of her hot chocolate. "And why are you still awake?"

"Same reason as you." He replied. A strange feeling was rising in him. He tried hard not to stare at her, but he didn't succeed.

Angelina noticed that he was staring and she blushed. "George, you're staring at me." She said with a smile.

"I'm Fred actually, and I wasn't staring at all." He replied and turned his gaze at the flames.

"Oh, okay. Can you tell me how can I recognize you and George? I mean, without mixing you both."

"Well, that's so hard to tell. Even our own mother can't seem to remember who is who." Fred laughed. Angelina giggled slightly. Fred looked at her for a moment. "You know Angie…" he was about to say something but Angelina interrupted him.

"Aha! I found it!" she said excitedly.

"Found what?"

"You're the only one who calls me Angie." She smiled at him. "George never called me that way. He always used my full name, or referred at me by Johnson."

"Yep. You got that right." Fred said.

"Er… sorry that I interrupted you. What were you saying?"

"Nothing… nothing at all." He got up. "I think I better go to bed now. See you in the morning."

"Alright, I'll go to sleep too." Angelina got up and put her mug on the table. "Good night."

"It's almost morning you know." Fred smirked.

"So what? It's still dark." Angelina winked at him and headed to the girls' dormitories.

Fred sighed and went to his room and threw himself on the bed as soon as he was there. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"_If only I could tell her how I feel._" He thought and drifted into a sleep.

Next morning all the students went to their classes. Fred's attention was at Angelina all the time. He kept staring at her during classes, and when they were in the corridors he never heard what his twin brother said to him.

"Yo! Dreamy boy! George said waving a hand in front of Fred's eyes.

"Huh?" Fred shook his head. "What is it?" he turned to look at George.

"You were daydreaming again, I assume?"

"No."

"Then what was that look in your eyes?"

"I was thinking." Fred replied as he turned pink. "Just thinking."

"Yeah, right, and I'm the Minister of Magic! Come on, tell me what's wrong? You've been acting like this since we arrived at school."

"I'll tell you later George. I have to go and see someone." Fred left his twin and went out to the school grounds. He wanted to talk to someone, but he didn't know who would take him seriously. Suddenly, he noticed the cottage at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "Hagrid." He said to himself and grinned. He could talk to Hagrid. He was friendly and he might be able to give him some advice.

Fred stood in front of the door of the cottage and took a deep breath. He knocked and took a step back. Fang started barking and Fred could hear the sounds of enormous footsteps approaching the door.

"Who is it?" Hagrid asked from inside.

"Fred Weasley."

"Shu' up Fang!" Hagrid said from inside and opened the door. "Fred? What's wrong?" This was the first time that Fred Weasley had put a foot into Hagrid's Hut, and Hagrid was quite surprised.

"Nothing, I just needed someone to talk to." Fred said.

"Alrigh', come in." Hagrid held the door open and Fred entered. He sat on a couch and looked around.

"Nice place." He said.

"Thanks. Care fer cuppa tea?" Hagrid asked.

"No, thanks." Fred said and looked at the ground nervously. "Hagrid, I… I came here because I know Harry and Ron trust you. You're their friend, so I assume that I can trust you too."

Hagrid looked at Fred with obvious confusion.

"I need your advice about something." Fred said.

"Me givin' advice?" Hagrid's face turned pink. "That's summat good ter hear. How can I help?"

"I… I have some feelings for a girl."

"Aha! I knew we would get there!" Hagrid said excitedly. "And…?"

"Well, I'm not sure if she likes me or not, well, not everyone likes me and George in the school, now do they?"

Hagrid shrugged.

"Anyway, I don't know how to tell her about how I feel. I'm scared of being rejected." Fred sighed deeply and sank into the couch.

Hagrid went rigid for a moment. Fred Weasley scared of something? Well, that was a first! Hagrid didn't know what to say to the young wizard. He wasn't that experienced in love and he wondered if Fred came to the right person seeking an advice.

"Fred, I don' know what ter say. Blimey! I'm not experienced, but…" Hagrid was silent again. Fred raised his head and looked at him. Hagrid looked back. Fred wasn't being himself at all, Hagrid has noticed. He was being serious and he was actually caring about someone. At that moment, Hagrid knew that he must do everything he can to help the young wizard sitting in front of him. Fred Weasley has been a pain for Hogwarts along with his twin brother George, but it seemed to Hagrid that Fred was starting to change somehow and becoming mature.

"Fred, did yeh try ter tell her 'bout yer feelin's?" Hagrid asked.

"Well, uh… I tried last night, but never got the chance to do so."

"Oh." Was all that Hagrid said. He thought for a moment and continued. "Yeh can always take her on a date and tell 'er wha' yeh feel!"

Fred gave it a thought and smiled. "The map." He whispered to himself.

"Excuse me?" Hagrid said.

"Uh… nothing." Fred grinned. "I think I'll take her on a date! Thanks Hagrid! You really helped me." He got up and walked to the door, but before he opened it he stopped and turned back. "Hagrid, will you please keep our conversation a secret?"

"Sure thing." Hagrid smiled. "Don' worry."

"Thanks." Fred said and left the cottage.

"Teenagers!" Hagrid said and smiled to himself. He got up and stood by the window looking at Fred who was rushing back to the castle.

Fred ran straight to the common room. "Harry!" he called and looked around. Harry was no where to be seen. He went to the boys' dormitories and entered the room of the fourth years. He saw Harry sitting near the desk and writing something.

"Thank heavens I found you!" Fred said excitedly.

Harry turned to look at Fred. "What's wrong?"

"I was wondering if you can lend me the map for a while."

"Map? Oh, the map! Yeah, sure mate." Harry said and got up to reach his trunk. He opened it and took out the Marauders Map out and gave it to Fred. "Here you go."

"Thanks mate."

"What are you planning?" Harry asked.

Fred looked puzzled. "Planning?"

"You always used the map for some mischief, so what are you planning this time?"

"Oh… well… er… nothing special." Fred replied as he put the map into his pocket. "It's not for mischief this time. It's… personal."

"You're planning on how to put your name in the Goblet of Fire, aren't you?"  
"Uh.. well.. not really. But you can say that. Yes." Fred replied nervously.

"I see." Harry said with a grin. "Be careful."

"Don't worry mate, I'll be fine." Fred smiled. "See you later."

"Alright, bye."

Fred left the room and headed to his own room. He took out his wand and sat on his bed and then he opened the blank parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" he said and tapped the map with his wand.

As the map was brought to life, Fred searched for someone. He desperately needed to know where Angelina was at that moment. He saw her small figure in McGonagall's office.

"Good. I can do my planning now." he whispered to himself and looked for the statue of the humped witch. There was no one near it, and that made him smile. He got up and opened his trunk, took out a small sack that contained some money and put it in his pocket. He tapped the map with his wand and muttered: "Mischief managed."

After putting the map in his pocket, Fred left his room and got out of the Gryffindor common room. He walked through the corridors like he was just passing by and then he hid in a corner. He opened the map and activated it. He made sure that no one was coming his way and then he headed to the statue of the humped witch.

"Dissendium!" he said as he reached the statue. It moved to a side and revealed the passage to Hogsmeade. Fred looked around him and then on the map, making sure there wasn't anyone coming, and then he went through the passage.

As he got out in the basement of Honeydukes, he quickly went upstairs and into the shop. He acted like one of the customers who were there and then he walked out. He hurried to Madam Puddifoot's.

As he entered, he looked around and found the table that was placed in a corner far from the windows and the other tables. Fred searched for Madam Puddifoot and when he spotted her, he went to her side.

"Hello ma'am." Fred said in a cheery voice.

"Hello dear." Madam Puddifoot replied with a smile. "How can I help you?"

"I need to reserve that table for tomorrow." He pointed at the desired table.

"Very well. First date?" she said.

"How… how did you know?" Fred was surprised.

"Everyone who's on a first date takes that table." She smiled.

"And does everything go fine? I mean, do they end up with each other?"

"Most of them have been married to each other for years now!"

"That's good to hear." Fred sighed in relief. "Alright, tomorrow evening at six o'clock. Is that okay?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. Oh, and how much does it cost?" he asked.

"The reservation is for 30 sickles. And the rest depends on what would you order."

"30 sickles? That's so cheap!" Fred exclaimed. He took out 30 sickles from his pocket and paid her.

"I'm just telling people not to sit there, why should I ask for more?" she smiled and patted his back. "I'm always happy to see new young couples, and I'm willing to help them as much as I can."

"Thank you ma'am. You're so nice." Fred said with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright then."

Fred left the diner and walked through the streets of Hogsmeade. He needed to do something else but his brain didn't seem to work at the moment.

"What else should I do?" he said to himself as he looked around. He noticed a little jewelry shop not so far from Honeydukes. "How come I never noticed it before?"

He went to the shop and stood near the window. It had different golden items being advertised, and Fred stared at them with an opened mouth.

Finally, he decided to enter. He looked around in amazement, and was brought back to earth by the sound of a young wizard who seemed to work there.

"How can I help you Sir?" the salesman asked.

"I… I need to buy something. For a friend." Fred said nervously.

"What would you like to buy Sir? A ring? A necklace? Or a bracelet?"

Fred thought for a moment. A ring would be like a proposal. A necklace would catch the eyes of everyone. He didn't know if Angelina liked golden earrings, so he didn't have much choice. "A bracelet." He said finally.

"This way Sir." The salesman motioned for Fred to sit at a small table. He went to another room and came back with a medium-sized box. He opened it to reveal twenty bracelets, each one with a different design. Fred looked at them, trying his best to hold his mouth in place, so it wouldn't drop.

"Well, Sir? Which one do you like?" the salesman asked.

Fred took a close look to each bracelet and after looking into five more similar boxes, he finally found the one he was searching for. It was a thin golden chain. There wasn't anything special on it and Fred thought that it would be easier to keep the attention of the others away from it. No one would notice that it's there as long as the school robes will hide it.

"How much does this one cost?" Fred asked.

"That's 50 Galleons." The salesman said. Obviously not happy with Fred's choice of a present. He was trying to convince Fred to buy something more expensive, but Fred didn't have the courage to say that he didn't have enough money to buy a bracelet that costs 1000 galleons!

"I'll take it." Fred said.

"Very well Sir." The salesman got up and closed the box after taking the chosen chain in his hand. He walked to the counter and put the chain in a small rectangular velvety box.

Fred paid him and put the box in his pocket and then he headed to Honeydukes. He walked in and pretended to be interested in buying something, and then he sneaked into the basement.

As soon as he got out of the passage near the statue of the humped witch he looked around and into the Marauder's Map. When the coast was clear, he hurried to the Gryffindor tower and headed straight to his room. It was late already and he was about to miss dinner if he didn't hurry to the Great Hall. He quickly hid the box in his trunk and went out. He ran to the Great Hall and took a seat next to his twin as soon as he was there.

"Where have you been?" George asked.

"Er… at the lake. Needed some time alone." Fred replied as he poured himself some apple juice.

"Fred, are you sure you're alright? You've been acting weird since the first day!"

"George, I'm perfectly fine." Fred said in a calm voice. He looked around and saw Angelina talking with other girls. He quickly looked at his plate when she turned to look at him. He looked at her again and this time, their eyes met. Angelina smiled at him and turned to continue talking with her other classmates.

Fred sighed. He was going to ask her to go out with him, but he didn't know how to do it! He didn't want to tell George anything because he feared that his brother would get to Angelina before he does, pretending to be him. He knew that Angelina would be able to recognize him by the way he calls her. George would never give her a nickname, he preferred Johnson.

As dinner was finished, he got up and headed to the Gryffindor tower along with the other Gryffindors. He took a seat in front of the fireplace and ignored the noise that the students caused in the common room. After the last student was gone to sleep, Angelina came and sat next to him.

"Fred?" she said, not sure if it was him or George.

"Yes Angie?" So it was him after all.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I guess."

"Then why are you acting differently?" she was getting worried for him.

"I'm not acting differently at all." He smiled as he looked into her eyes. He had to ask her now. "Angie… I was wondering if…"

"If what Fred?"

"If you could go out with me tomorrow evening?"

Angelina thought for a couple of minutes before replying. "Alright."

"Really?" Fred was shocked.

"Yes. I'd like to go out with you Fred Weasley." She replied with a smile.

"Okay, will you meet me here at half past five tomorrow evening?"

"I will." She yawned. "I guess I should go to bed now."

"Alright, have a nice sleep."

"Thanks, you too." She replied as she got up.

Angelina went to her room at the Girls Dormitories as Fred kept staring at her as she left. He couldn't believe his ears. Angelina Johnson, a chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team has actually accepted his invitation!

Fred got up and went to his room. He changed his clothes and went into bed. He couldn't wait for the next evening.

-----------------------------------

The day passed very slowly for Fred. He kept looking at his watch waiting for the hours to pass.

As soon as it was half past five, he rushed to his room and took out the black box from his trunk. He opened it and took a look at the golden bracelet. He smiled and then he closed the box and put it into his pocket. He went down to the common room and waited for Angelina to come.

"Angie!" he said as soon as he saw her.

"Hi Fred. You look happier today." She said with a smile.

"Er… yeah, why shouldn't I?" he replied with a blush. "Shall we go now?"

"Yes."

They went out and he led her to the statue of the humped witch.

"Fred, what are we doing here?" She asked.

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone about what you're going to see now."

"Why?"

"Just promise me."

"Okay, I promise not to tell anyone."

"Thanks." He took out his wand and pointed it at the statue. "Dissendium!"

The statue moved to a side and revealed the passage.

"Fred, what's this?"

"You'll see." He grinned.

He led her down to the hidden tunnel and they reached to the basement of Honeydukes.

"Fred! This is at Hogsmeade! But how?" Angelina was shocked.

"Let's just say me and George did a research of our own. Now come, we can't let them see us."

He led her out of the shop and they went to Madam Puddifoot's. As they entered the old witch greeted them and escorted them to their table.

"What would you like to order?" she asked them.

"I'd like a cup of coffee." Angelina said.

"Aren't you hungry?" Fred asked.

"We must be back by dinner time, so we'll have dinner there." She replied.

"Alright. I'll have coffee too." He turned to Madam Puddifoot.

"Alright, I'll bring it in a couple of minutes." She smiled and walked away.

"This is a nice place." Angelina said.

"Yeah. It's nice." Fred replied.

Madam Puddifoot returned with two cups of coffee. She put them on the table and wished them a nice evening before she walked away.

Fred and Angelina talked about different issues, starting with Quidditch and ending with the upcoming Triwizard Tournament.

"I can't wait to know who's going to be the Hogwarts champion." Angelina said.

"Too bad that I can't join. I really wanted to." Fred replied. "If only Dumbledore didn't put that silly age restriction!"

Angelina giggled softly. Fred looked at her and smiled.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're so beautiful when you're happy." He said.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"Angie, I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it Fred?" she sounded worried by the sudden seriousness that appeared on his face.

"I… I like you so much." He said. His eyes staring at his cup.

Angelina didn't know what to say. She kept looking at him without saying a word. Was it really happening?

"Of course, I'll understand if you already have someone in your heart." He took out the box from his pocket. "I wanted to ask you this a long time ago, but I didn't know how. But I guess this is the time to say it."

She didn't say a word and kept staring at him. He lifted his eyes and looked at her.

"Angelina Johnson, will you be my girlfriend?" he put the box in front of her and opened it.

Without looking at the box and what it contained, Angelina smiled. Tears were filling her eyes.

"Oh Fred." She said in a low voice. "I'd love to. I really liked you since the first day we met at school, and I always wanted to be with you."

"You did?" it was his turn to be out of words. "But… how? How didn't I know? Why didn't you show it?"

"I was afraid to be rejected." She lowered her gaze. That was when she noticed the box. "Fred… is this… for me?"

"Yes." Fred replied. "Will you accept it?"

"Will you help me put it on?"

"With pleasure." Fred beamed. He put the bracelet around her wrist.

"Thank you so much. It's beautiful." She said as she stared at the bracelet.

"I knew that you'll like it."

Angelina looked at him and smiled. "Thanks." She leaned forward as well as him and their lips met. Their first kiss was soft, shy and unique. As they broke away, Angelina felt blood fill her face. She was blushing. Fred was in heaven.

Angelina looked at her watch and gasped. "We're going to be late for dinner!"

"I'll pay and we'll leave." Fred said. He got up and paid Madam Puddifoot for the coffee and then they left.

"This was the best day in my life." Angelina said as she walked close to Fred.

Fred looked at her and smiled. He held her hand as they walked. "It was my best day too. And I intend to have more of it from now on."

They looked into each other's eyes and smiled as they continued their way back to Hogwarts. Finally, the Quidditch partners found each other.

****

THE END

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: So? How was it? I'd like to know what you think about this. Don't ask for a sequel for this one, as there won't be any. Please don't forget to review :)


End file.
